


Sleep Will Come

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but thats just cuz a friend who helped with this, due to HoH, is struggling with her ships, slight percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico, Percy, and Mrs. O'Leary all crammed in on one bed. Sounds exciting, doesn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Will Come

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this with the honigkuchenschweine on tumblr, who also has my name. thats how we met and i wanted to do this fic and she had a friend who wanted her to draw something similar, so we teamed up. i suggest you check her out, shes pretty cool, even though i don't own a tumblr, she makes me wish i did.

Nico walked into their shared room with Mrs. O' Leary following. Percy had just gotten out of the shower and had only put on his pajama bottoms with the dolphin patterns, which were his birthday gift from his mom. A small towel was placed around his shoulders to catch stray drops of water.

"Yo, Nico. You hittin' the showers?" He asked as Nico and Mrs. O' Leary waltzed into the limited area between the door and the bed.

"I showered early this morning." Was all that he replied with. He looked like he had more to say, but was hesitating.

"Yes?" Percy prompted, trying to help the boy be more outspoken. He had heard that Jason and the others almost died of fright on several occasions when Nico had seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Percy figured it had to do with the fact that he remained quiet most of the time, which was kind of sad seeing as how the young demigod had rather good things to say.

"Well, I was _wondering_ , if, you know, Mrs. O' Leary could bunk with us tonight. I mean she _has_ been missing us with us gone on that quest and all."

Percy cursed under his breath. He _knew_ this was coming the moment he saw the hellhound, but hadn't said anything because, well, he did miss her. He was rather glad he didn't blow the whistle down in Tartarus, because he knew now what would've had to have happened for her to follow him there.

"I've missed you too, Mrs. O' Leary, but the bed just isn't big enough. I mean, I still kick Nico most nights on account of my dreams and all." Percy told the hellhound, watching her face and tail droop dramatically.

It was only when she fixed her puppy eyes upon his that Percy felt really bad.

"Don't you fix that look on me!" Percy told her, hoping she would stop.

"I'm immune to your gaze! I will not give I- Nico, what are you doing?" Percy had glanced over towards the boy only to discover something worse than the puppy dog eyes of a hellhound- the puppy dog eyes of one Nico di Angelo.

Percy set his jaw, trying to stand his ground, but now that he knew that gaze was on him, he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

The whimper was the last straw. "Oh all _RIGHT_!" He yelled, not particularly sure whether or not it was the hellhound or demigod who made the sound. For his sanity, though, Percy told himself it was the former.

Nico jumped up and whooped, the tears that were in his eyes only a few seconds ago were now gone. Percy knew he had been duped, but couldn't bring himself to care.

"But she has to stay at the foot of the bed! You have to stay at the foot of the bed." Percy repeated, turning towards Mrs. O' Leary as he did so to get his meaning across.

Nico took off his aviator jacket, kicked of his shoes and placed his sword by his side of the bed. Mrs. O' Leary, meanwhile, was now on their bed, circling for the prime spot.

Percy jumped on it as well so that he could reinforce his previous rule. He had only just laid down, when, all of a sudden, he was thrust atop Nico, who yelped at the sudden weight.

"Mrs. O' Leary!" Percy yelled. He was now thoroughly pinned to Nico's side, partly hovering over the boy whose expression went from shock to unreadable in two seconds.

Mrs. O' Leary had successfully ejected Percy from his side of the bed and was now sleeping peacefully.

"Here," Nico said. "I'll turn on my side too to give us more room." His voice held an undertone that Percy could not recognize and leaned back as far as he could so that the young demigod had room to turn.

His right hand was left to hang awkwardly in suspension over Nico's hip. Percy had never felt more awkward in his life, and he had been in front of the goddess of love before.

And now he was deleting that thought trail from his brain.

"Well, this isn't awkward at all." Nico mumbled, shivering a little from the cold. Percy went to put more blanket over him, only to realize that the stupid hellhound was lying on top of most of it. He scooted back as far as he could go, before yanking Nico into him.

The young demigod barked in surprise at the sudden pull, but soon realized what Percy was doing. Thank the gods it was already dark in their room, and that Nico was facing the other direction from Percy's face, because it was probably redder than Rudolph's nose in a blizzard.

This was more than a little uncomfortable. In fact, it was actually a little _too_ comfortable. Which it should not be.

Percy quickly thought of Annabeth and her smile and eyes and how her hair glowed when the sunlight hit it at just the right angle. He thought of how healthy she had been looking after leaving Tartarus. It was amazing what life could do for your skin.

But then here he was with Nico, and he couldn’t tell what was going on. Ever since they had to stop off at this hostel in, in, actually, Percy had no idea which country they were in. All he knew was that they didn’t have enough money for individual rooms, since the manager didn’t take Hazel’s gold nuggets, which Percy thought was insane, and the fact that repairs on the boat were slow going was driving them all insane. Anyways, he said that he would bunk with Nico on account of the fact that he knew that Frank and Leo were probably not too fond of the guy. Also, the fact that Jason and him had surprisingly gotten along seemed odd to him.

So this is what he got for acting that way. Percy sighed and shifted a little so that he and Nico had more room. “I blame you for this.” Percy told the young demigod. In actuality, it was Nico's fault. He was the one who called the hellhound to them, seeing as how the one successful way to fight a hellhound, was with another hellhound.

Just then Mrs. O’ Leary started to snore, which was like starting a chainsaw and a lawnmower at the same time. “Yeah okay,” was all the reply he got in return. Percy leaned against the hellhound, which was actually kind of pleasant because she was warm and with each inhale and exhale, it was like he was on a boat.

He soon drifted off, thoughts of ships and ocean waves soon filled his dreams.


End file.
